


a life in your shape

by dykerey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, for narusasu day 7/3, like you would not believe it is soooo gay, theres a cat and they bicker a lot, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: “I’m going to kill you,” Sasuke mutters in greeting, and he can’t help but flush when Naruto grins in response and peppers his face in kisses.“Good morning, Sasuke, I love you, too,” Naruto says teasingly, and Sasuke eyes him with mirth. Like it or not, Sasuke’s been head over heels for this absolute moron for years, and he wouldn’t trade his life with Naruto for anything.





	a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolymes/gifts), [riegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riegan/gifts).



> title from strawberry blond by mitski
> 
> ummm happy narusasu day ... 7/3 baby ! ive had this in the works for a while but when i heard today was narusasu day i knew i had to finish this up and post it. i love and hate them so much they have truly ruined me.. this is soooo gross and soft i cried like four times writing this. um We they are in love. dt lauren because we are marriage and i love you and you are editing narusasu to mitski. everyone follow her @obitowo on instagram. dt alana as well cause we are also marriage and she edited narusasu to STRAWBERRY BLOND aka this fics namesake and i am hopelessly in love with you. follow her @starsect on instagram. they are both lovely and wonderful and so sweet
> 
> find me on twitter as sasukelesbian, instagram as slutsasuke, and tumblr as scorpiorey!

The morning is always quiet, and that’s what Sasuke loves about it. There’s a certain stillness to it that’s entirely unmatched. Light settles on all available surfaces, and he’s always careful to move slowly so as to not disturb how untouchable everything seems. The birds are outside singing their songs, barely audible to the ear, but everything else is quiet. Early morning marks an empty space between a sleepless night and a nightmarish day, and within this empty space Sasuke makes his home.

Not this morning, it seems.

Instead of the usual stillness he relishes in and enjoys immensely, the first thing Sasuke’s greeted with upon opening his eyes is the sight of his beloved, perfect, incredibly annoying, flawless, endlessly irritating husband sprinting past, in pursuit of their shared cat dubbed “Kushina.”

(“Sasuke, we can’t have kids, but I want to honor my mother anyways,” Naruto had said, his eyes pleading. And damn him. Sasuke had always been weak for those eyes, and Naruto knew it. “Can we get a cat?”

When Sasuke had agreed, he had had no clue he was signing up for something like this.)

Kushina is a hellion, this much is certain. But Sasuke has faith in his husband and knows he’s capable of dealing with something like this, so he promptly recloses his eyes, pulls the covers over his head, and attempts to let sleep take him.

“SASUKE!” Naruto nearly shrieks, hopping onto the bed so suddenly that Sasuke’s eyes fly open on instinct. Naruto rips the covers off the bed and waddles over to where Sasuke is, plopping himself down on Sasuke’s stomach.

“I’m going to kill you,” Sasuke mutters in greeting, and he can’t help but flush when Naruto grins in response and peppers his face in kisses.

“Good morning, Sasuke, I love you, too,” Naruto says teasingly, and Sasuke eyes him with mirth. Like it or not, Sasuke’s been head over heels for this absolute moron for years, and he wouldn’t trade his life with Naruto for anything. “Anyways, I need your help.”

“No,” Sasuke says, his lips twitching. “You’re the number one unpredictable ninja. I’m sure you can handle this one yourself, dumbass.” His cheeks flush; five years of marriage and calling Naruto the simplest pet names still flusters him to this day. It’s an embarrassing trait, but one it seems he’ll never be able to shake. Naruto doesn’t mind, though; he never does.

Naruto snorts. “Of course I can handle it by myself, but it doesn’t mean I want to.” His hand comes up to cup Sasuke’s cheek. “I like to do things with you, Sasuke.”

“We’re married, moron. I would certainly hope so.” Sasuke retorts, but his fingers still brush over the thigh that’s firmly planted on his stomach. Five years of marriage and ten years of being together and Sasuke still can’t seem to get enough of Naruto. If Naruto’s a bottomless well, Sasuke’s a man that eternally thirsts.

Naruto’s eyes soften, and Sasuke watches Naruto melt before him. His gaze slides to Naruto’s lips, and they both lean in, drawn in by some invisible, intangible pull between them. Sasuke smiles as Naruto’s breath hits his lips, an unconscious reflex as he anticipates what’s about to come.

Then, right on cue, the cat leaps in between them. Sasuke yelps as his face is grazed by Kushina’s claws, and Naruto rockets backwards out of the way to avoid the cat’s twisting feet.

“Fuck,” Sasuke swears savagely, his voice hard as he brings a hand up to investigate the wound the hellion’s left on his face. His fingers come away with blood, and he watches as red slowly starts to stain the brand new 1000-thread white sheets he had purchased yesterday with a hefty portion of his paycheck. “That damn cat.”

Naruto clambers back onto the bed, crawling over until he’s next to Sasuke. He touches Sasuke’s face gingerly, tenderly, and even though his cheek stings Sasuke takes a moment to appreciate just how _good_ his husband is, inside and out. “Are you okay, babe?”

“Nothing a bandage can’t fix,” Sasuke replies, his cheeks red for a reason other than the blood. “How long has it been since her nails were trimmed?”

Naruto has the audacity to look sheepish as he sits up, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Too long, probably.”

“Your husband was just maimed.”

Naruto sighs, albeit a little dreamily. “The word ‘husband’ never gets old.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but the gesture is fond. “Can we do something about that today? We don’t have much on the to do list, do we?”

“Nope!” Naruto replies happily, bouncing up and down and making the bed shake in the process. “Just lunch with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi and a quick grocery store run! We can run by the Inuzuka compound if you want and see if we can do something about getting her nails trimmed.”

Sasuke sits up and kisses Naruto’s cheek. “Thanks, Naruto. You’re a godsend.”

Naruto’s smile could light up an entire city block at night. “That’s what I’m here for, Sasuke. Now get out of bed and go shower. Your hair looks gross.”

Sasuke purses his lips. “Some comment coming from the one who didn’t shower for three days straight while he binged the entire Makeout Paradise series.”

“That was a religious experience for me, and you know that! Be respectful, for God’s sake.” Naruto yells, and then, under his breath: “See if I make breakfast for you again, you bastard.”

“You made me what?” Sasuke teases, just because he can’t resist. It’s not hard to rile Naruto up, but it really never gets old. Naruto’s face gets red, and just to add fuel to the fire, Sasuke says, “Care to repeat that, Na-ru-to? I didn’t seem to hear you the first time.”

“I made you breakfast, you absolute loser. Now get up and go shower before your stench kills me.”

“And what a better place the world would be if that happened,” Sasuke retorts, but he’s up and out of the bed regardless. A voice in the back of his head that sound suspiciously like Sai’s says “whipped,” but Sasuke chooses dutifully to ignore said voice and continues on with his morning routine. Mornings with Naruto are the backbone of his every day life; he wakes up, teases Naruto for a while, hops in the shower, and then gets dressed and prepares for the day. They alternate who makes breakfast; Sasuke has it on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, and Naruto fills in the gaps, just like he does everywhere else in Sasuke’s life.

Sasuke and Naruto slot together like no one else he knows. It’s a fact of life, something that everyone in the village has just come to terms with. There’s no longer Sasuke singular, or Naruto singular. They’re SasukeandNaruto and NarutoandSasuke, a package deal, through and through.

Sasuke runs his hands through his hair, the water rinsing the shampoo out of his long black locks. When dry, his hair reaches his shoulders, and he doesn’t even want to think about how long it is wet. He’ll have to cut it soon, and while he knows Naruto will be sad to see the ponytail go, it’s a sacrifice that needs to be made.

He steps out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel. From the kitchen, he can just barely make out the sound of a pan dropping, followed by a loud “SHIT” from Naruto. He smiles bemusedly, moving the towel to his hair.

When he emerges, Naruto is grinning triumphantly holding a pot that is most definitely broken.

“Third one this month, Naruto. This pot’s coming out of your paycheck.”

“You know, Sasuke, you should be more appreciative of me.”

“What do you even want me to say? ‘Oh, thank you so much, Naruto, my darling husband, for cooking me breakfast on this fine Sunday morning. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I am forever grateful.’”

“That’s perfect. Did you practice that in the shower?”

“What I do in the shower is my business.”

Naruto’s grin widens. “You thought about me in the shower.”

“You’re my husband. I’m allowed to,” Sasuke defends, his cheeks flushing.

“Okay, honeybunch, settle down,” Naruto teases, and Sasuke rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the stool by the kitchen island. “So I was thinking we could go to the grocery store first and get our weekly shopping done and get it out of the way. Then we drop the groceries off here, head to lunch with Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi at that new sushi place that just opened up, and then swing by the Inuzuka compound and talk to Kiba about trimming Kushina's nails. Does that sound good?”

“Someone’s quite the planner,” Sasuke chuckles, but when Naruto sticks his tongue out in response, he replies, “That sounds fine, Naruto. Make sure you add tomato paste to the grocery list.”

“Oh, thanks for reminding me! I knew there was something I was forgetting.” Naruto kisses Sasuke on the cheek and scrambles over to the fridge to scribble tomato paste onto the already-long grocery list. Sasuke’s gaze is fond, he knows, but can’t find it in himself to care all that much.

Naruto takes a seat on the stool beside Sasuke and gives him a goofy grin before digging in to the breakfast he had prepared himself. “Pretty good, huh?” He says conversationally, and Sasuke rolls his eyes in response.

“You know I hate small talk in the mornings, dead last.” Sasuke says, making sure to dip the scrambled eggs on his fork into the ketchup on his plate before he brings the fork up to his mouth and chews. “It’s pointless and meaningless.”

“Aww, _Sasuke_ ,” Naruto whines, “I’m a talker and you know it, so let me make my small talk in peace. Just cause you hate people doesn’t mean I do, too.”

“I don’t hate people, Naruto, just most of them. Besides,” – and here, he allows himself a small smile, his cheeks reddening – “I married you, so I can’t possibly hate you.”

“A-ah, well… You got me there,” Naruto says with a healthy flush to his cheeks, bringing his hand up to his neck sheepishly. “Man, five years and you still make me blush like a twelve year old virgin. The great Uchiha Sasuke’s power knows no bounds.”

Sasuke finishes up the last of his eggs and moves onto the hash browns, ignoring the way his heart tightens in his chest.

In an ideal world, they would spend the rest of breakfast in peaceful and comfortable silence, soaking in each other’s presence and preparing to face the day together. Because they’re Naruto and Sasuke, and because Naruto and Sasuke have never caught a break in their lives, ever (except maybe each other), they get a solid thirty seconds of tranquility before Kushina, who’s decided she needs attention and she needs it now, hops up onto the counter and places her paws firmly in Sasuke’s ketchup.

Sasuke sighs, a short, curt exhale. “I’m going to get dressed. This is your mess to clean up today.”

“Aw, fuck, not the dishes! Today’s your day to do the dishes!”

“I’ll do laundry today if you do the dishes. The cat stepped in my breakfast and I can’t look at her anymore.”

“Keep this up and we won’t get her nails trimmed later on and she’ll tear up a different body part next time.” Naruto threatens, his voice fiery but his eyes light and full of mirth.

Sasuke purses his lips in an attempt to get them to stop twitching. Naruto is so very dumb, and Sasuke loves him so very much. “If you’re trying to make a joke about the cat tearing up my dick, you should know that I’m not the only one who would suffer if it was harmed.”

“Fuck you,” Naruto says, but there’s no heat behind it.

“I have.” Sasuke presses a kiss to Naruto’s spluttering mouth.

“Go get dressed and stop harassing me, you bastard! We have lots to do today!” Naruto’s face is flushed again, and Sasuke relishes in how easy it is to make Naruto blush. Just one of the many reasons he loves his husband.

Sasuke stands up, making special care not to make eye contact with the cat so she knows he’s angry with her, and places his plates in the sink. He catches Naruto’s eye as he walks out, and the sunlight streaming in through the window frames Naruto’s head and gives him a halo. He’s glowing. Naruto is 29, and he doesn’t ever do the dishes correctly, and he has the worst bedhead known to man, and he most certainly has a ramen problem, and sometimes he doesn’t tell Sasuke when he gets injured or hurt, but looking at him and the life they’ve built together, Sasuke knows this is where he’s meant to be. Naruto is something solid, firm; he’s Sasuke’s rock and his foundation, and Sasuke has no clue where he would be if Naruto hadn’t stumbled into his life all those years ago.

“Hey, dead last,” Sasuke says, and Naruto’s head lifts from his plate to meet Sasuke’s gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sasuke,” Naruto replies, his grin wide, and then: “Hey, I think we should make a garden. We can get supplies and shit at the store later. What do you think?”

A smile creeps onto Sasuke’s face, slow as the sunrise. “Sounds good, Naruto. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Try not to miss me too hard while you’re gone,” Naruto says cheekily.

“Oh, always,” comes Sasuke’s dry reply, and he soaks in Naruto’s laugh and holds it close to his chest, a memory he’ll treasure forever.

A garden sounds nice. Maybe they can grow tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh thank you so much for reading i hope you enjoyed! please leave kudos and comment it is truly fuel for us writers


End file.
